comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-03-07 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 6
The Avenger's Garage.... Clay Quartermain knew that She-Hulk would be leaving the mansion and heading for her pink Caddy in the next few moments. The man had pulled some strings and called in a favor... with Barton to let him wait for She-Hulk at the mansion and clear him in. Barton wasn't on the scene, but he was up in the monitor room with the camera's trained on Clay and a bowl of pop corn in front of him. So Clay is all lady killer smiles as he leans against the flying pink Caddy. Striding towards the infamous pink Caddy, Shulkie barely stops in her path. "Clay. If you key my car I'll turn you into a pretzel." He's SHIELD, so she's not going to ask how he got into their secured garage. Probably not by breaking in, as Tony's set up some pretty sweet alarm systems lately, but it's still possible. Clay grins at She-Hulkie, "Jenn, baby, I wouldn't ever dream of doing that." He looks around, "Besides Nick won't let us have keys anymore. It's all voice recognition, cards, and thumb drives." He says with his arms crossed and the winning smile on his face. "I was on 5th Avenue and I just had to drop in on the sexiest Super heroine in the world." She-Hulk snorts a bit. "You really think you have a chance, don't you," she teases. Then gives Clay the full blown elevator treatment. Because, well, he's asking for it. Big time. Clay smiles at her and offers a wink. "I know I do." He says confidently. Hey Clay was a tall blonde handsome guy with almost Captain America physique without the drugs. "Face it Tigress, you've hit the jackpot." She-Hulk stretches. In a particularly teasing way. Her tone, though, then becomes slightly more serious. "I'll lay bets you *aren't* here just to try and find out what kind of bed I keep in my quarters." Clay scratches his chin, "Wellll.... Damn it. I can't even play my poker face and I've got a good one." He sighs, "But yeah, I got a mission. I was told to recruit a Kryptonian, buttttt this is a Hulk mission. I need somebody whose not only powerful, but sexy too." He really really hopes Power Girl didn't hear that. He considers for a moment, "Bed? I'm thinking a king sized bed with an antique hand carved head board and foot board. Purple silk sheets?" "Sure? They can fly, I can't," She points out. "Not that I'll ever turn a mission down." She winks. "And maybe you'll find out, later." Clay Quartermain gently pats the flying caddy, "Yeah but you got a flying car with style. " He reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a file and hands it to her. "Alright this is your eyes only and sworn to secrecy. No telling anybody, including the Avengers." "Okay." She takes the file. Hopefully...nah. She's a Hulk, it *won't* be too much for her, no matter how much firepower S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks it needs. Clay Quartermain grins, "And no matter what happens afterwards. I'm buying the drinks." He had an expense card, accounting is going to love this. He moves to help himself to the passenger side seat. She-Hulk laughs. "Man, you must be annoyed with somebody higher up." She hops into the car, starting the engine. Clay Quartermain walks down the hall of the nice Brooklyn apartment building. "Look, this mission is a bit unorthodox. But trust me it requires somebody of your... mm assets." He says taking time to check out She-Hulk and lingering. He then coughs remembering himself. "And here we are." He says as he looks at the ominous door that is so evil it looks like it leads to a normal apartment. "Just go in and follow the instructions on the fridge." With that he produces a key and unlocks the door before stepping back from it. She-Hulk nods, heading inside. Instructions on the fridge. "Better not be in code," she murmurs. "I'm *not* a spy." Far from it. She's one of the most obvious people on the entire planet, after all. Probably THE worst person for any kind of secret mission. Clay, Clay, Clay... Inside, the apartment is a mess. It looks like something or someone grabbed toilet paper and bathroom towels and dragged them all over the place. There is also a cute little white bunny rabbit curled up beneath the bar counter top separating the kitchen from the living room, by a knocked over bar stool. There are of course rabbit droppings in varying places about the apartment, typically in corners, and the glass coffee table looks like a feline took a piss on top of it. Inside the kitchen, on the fridge is an official S.H.I.E.L.D. letterhead. It reads as follows: * Feed and water the cat. Food in the cupboard below the counter, beside the fridge. * Empty the kitty litter. In spare bedroom bathroom, trash bags under sink. * Feed and water the rabbit. Food in same cupboard as cat food. * Hide from the cat. It may or may not take a while for She-Hulk to register what is going on. Though suddenly behind her on the counter top is a black feline that has fur standing on end while crouched and growling low in her throat. Her teeth are bared as she hisses, claws seeming to flex outward. Yellow eyes glare balefully at She-Hulk, as if she is about to meet her dooooom! She-Hulk. Is. Not. Laughing. A kryptonian...or a Hulk...that indicates this cat might well be quite dangerous. Whatever cat it is. Unless it's actually a shapeshifter trapped in cat form. Anything's possible. She-Hulk, not being one to hide *does* do her best to *dodge* the cat. Who's presumably responsible for the mess in here. Clay? Clay the patron saint of all that is manly? He's out in the hall. "Look out. She's coming right for you." He had it where he could shut the door quickly if there's a need. The feline leaps at She-Hulk! House cat sized, its claws are extended as if it could actually rend She-Hulk's flesh, but instead smacks into the fridge! It lands hard with a thump, and shakes her head, making a soft, pitiful mew sound as she wobbles to her feet and moves about. She shakes her head again, but then actually notices Clay, having not registered his voice earlier as she was so intense on She-Hulk! Suddenly the cat darts off toward the doorway, yowling in her pursuit of Special Officer Clay Quartermain! The yowl is hair curling! A hell cat, it must be! Clay Quartermain closes the door shut before he can get attacked by the cat. He can be heard through the door saying, "I really hate that cat. Fury doesn't pay me enough for this shit." Distract cat. Distract cat. Cupboard. She-Hulk dives for the cupboard below the fridge, rummaging for cat food as quickly as she can. Yeah. What a nasty cat. "I can't believe I volunteered for this. I thought you had bad guys to fight!" Clay Quartermain calls out, "It helps, the cat's got diplomatic immunity and I'm offer you booze? Lots and Lots of booze." "It had better be a LOT of booze!" The cat has diplomatic immunity? "What, is this the ambassador from Meowland?" Clay Quartermain calls out, "Lots and Lots of booze. Till S.H.I.E.L.D.'s accountants cup off my credit card? You alright in there?" He chuckles, "I wish, it is Dr. Doom's cat." The feline is yowling still and clawing at the door, leaving little scratch marks. The marks are uneven though, as one claw did break in Supergirl previously a bit. The feline apparently really wants to get at Clay! Though the sound of food has the feline pausing, before it starts to slowly stark toward She-Hulk again, growling low in its throat. The bunny is apparently finally moving, her pink nose wiggling as she hops toward the hallway and the room with her cage in - and ironically, Steve Roger's clothes and such. She-Hulk sets down the food. "There you go...nice kitty." She'll worry about the bunny in a moment. Food's in the same place. Steve Rogers' clothes? She'll ask him about it later. He DOES do S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff...but he's never mentioned owning a cat. Or a rabbit. Clay Quartermain doesn't dare open the door again, "Yeah, Fury won't let me drug it or shoot it." The cat is prowling at She-Hulk, though pauses to sniff at her food. Her tail twitches unhappily, her yellow eyes narrowed. There is still a low growl coming from her dangerous, but she doesn't attack She-Hulk...yet. "I'd ask who's cat it is," She-Hulk notes as she finds the bunny food. "But then you'd have to kill me. Which you can't, so you'd be in trouble." S.H.I.E.L.D. It's all got to be classified up the wazoo. Clay Quartermain calls out, "Nah... though I'd have to Men in Black Memory flash you. I don't want to do that. So that's why I'm offering booze and anything you want me to do within reason." The feline sticks her nose up into the air and sits down, apparently calming down! But it is only when She-Hulk goes to walk away to feed and water the bunny and take care of the kitty litter, that the cat will move, giving herself a running start to leap at She-Hulk's back, claws extended with an attacking yowl! Wow, this cat is really crazy! And unless shaken off, the feline won't let go either! She will cling onto She-Hulk the entire time she tries to get anything done, though her claws do no damage to anything except the clothing. And well, the spitting and hissing sounds as the feline unhappily realizes she isn't making the humanoid scream in pain like a little girl like she can with Clay makes her unhappy. "Ack...Clay, you owe me a new outfit!" Bunny fed. Kitty litter emptied and changed...she's quite capable of ignoring the cat. And, for right now, lets her cling. She'll shake her off RIGHT before leaving. And Clay had better pay up with the booze. (And the other considerations). Clay Quartermain calls back, "Sure, we better get it before we go to the bar. So what does that bed look like?" He calls through the door. Clay will come through with the things She-Hulk requests and will proudly turn them in on his expense account. The bunny innocently eats a bite or two before making the little noises to get water from the water bottle. The cat though growls and hisses as the kitty litter is cleaned, so full! It needs fresh litter. Trash needs taken out as a result too, and the place is still seriously trashed. But still, She-Hulk is finally finished, facing the exit with trash bag in hand and cat still doing the - that better not be a hump from a girl cat - to her back! "If I ever get this cat off me you might find out!" She tries to shake the cat off...mitigating her strength, as Fury would *probably* find a way to take it out of her hide if the little hellion got hurt. Hump? Ignored. First one clawed paw, the one with the claw chipped, and with a hideous yowl! the feline finally goes flying off! The cat lands on her feet, and growls, fur standing on end, before turning about to find She-Hulk and starting to run after her again! The girl better be quick to get out that door! Clay Quartermain calls out as he opens the door. "You alright in the.... Oh shit." Then he ducks out of the way giving She-Hulk the chance of a clean escape. And she flees...if at all possible slamming the door behind her. "I'd rather fight the JUGGERNAUT!" Clay Quartermain grins at She-Hulk, "You and me both." He stands up and dusts himself off. He then offers his arm to She-Hulk. "But the work's done. Let's go get hammered? Then a tour of these awesome quarters of yours?" The cat howls and is that yowls that horrible sound and scratches at the door as it closes and is locked behind the two of you. Well, that was unbearable...least the bunny was nice. "Definitely. You DO know how much alcohol I need to even get tipsy, right?" Yup. Outfit ruined. Claw marks. "But I need to get de-claw-marked first. Even if they *are* battle scars."